Boys next door : Jigsaw puzzles and balloons
by cagalliyulathha
Summary: Disclaimer: the manga on which this story is based is made by Yuki Kaori. it's fine just kill me but When you kill me , you have to eat my dead body! Eat it until the bones are clean, so that I will belong entirly to you!


- In my crazy world ,

... Lawrence ...

above all the others,

you are the only one who is the purest.

And the only one who is the most beautiful. -

A teacher and serial murderer about his young lover,

a 14 year old boy prostitute.

Boys next door :

chapter 2 ,page 28 ,volume 1

Ugly, filthy,pitiful,dirty,sad,stained,impure,crazy,stupid,...

These words are like the cells of my body,

apart they're nothing but insults.

But...

Together, they define who I am!

Ah, but they forgot a few words:

a child and a prisoner.

There now I'm finished.

Like a jigsaw puzzle.

It'd make people rather unsatisfied if the description wasn't complete.

I was always unsatisfied when I couldn't finish a jigsaw puzzle.

In those happy days I always called for my brother who happily solved them together with me.

And then, like magic, a beautiful picture would appear.

But one day,

he left.

Just when I needed his help!

I couldn't finish the last puzzle I bought!

That's when our happy family broke,...

Mother wouldn't answer , she slapped me in my face.

Father yelled at mother and she would yell back at him.

And in the end they both cried and they screamed at me.

I wasn't really paying attention back then.

Then again, I was but a stupid little child who knew nothing of the world.

For instance,

I didn't knew they were actually blaming me, for my brother's disappearance.

Neither did I know where he went.

So , as the silly child I was, I ran away.

I couldn't handle those beatings anymore.

And if they screamed then they were annoying.

I wished for them both to disappear.

Which eventually happened.

I went to a world where they were nothing!

Funny, huh?My wishes all come true!

I went to search for my elder brother.

With a jigsaw puzzle under my arm.

When I finally came close to where he was a few tugs decided to pick on me.

They found me rather attractive.

That's where I lost for the first time!

When I found my brother he immediately sealed me.

He pulled me in , he danced around me and before I knew.

He had me caged!

My mark, is it still there , even now?

From then on my days were but endless rehearsals of the same play.

People coming, people paying and people lusting.

They merely wanted a small connection.

They merely wanted love.

And if they couldn't get it, they would just force their bodies together to achieve their goal.

And to be connected for just one night.

Live a dream for one night.

Like the rehearsal of a play.

That's why I don't think it's ugly or dirty at all!

That's why I believe it's beautiful and romantic in it's own way.

But this belief, is it true that it's just merely based on an unstable mind?

Is it true that I'm merely imagining it like this to keep me standing?

Shrinks tell the world that , that's the reason why people like me believe in stuff like that.

I don't know , I'm just one of those children being studied after all.

It's not as if those people know our sufferings.

But they studied about it.

They studied at well known universities and boarded schools which I'll never even know the name of.

So they're probably right!

But then ...I met you!

Even more broken then me, even more pitiful!

The rehearsal suddenly became real!

A performance before a real crowd slowly erased the borders between wat could be and what couldn't.

I immediately saw that you weren't killing them!

You're innocent, as innocent as a child!

You killed yourself with them, over and over.

And every time you were reborn betrayal was burned in your mind and you killed again!

I wanted you, I loved you.

From the moment I saw that, I loved you and I knew it was nothing but that!

I wanted to stay with you and forced you to meet me again!

I couldn't handle the thought of you disappearing from my world!

I explained you,

I confessed to you!

And after awhile you took me in!

Because you also felt that attraction towards me?

Or is it because you are the only one to understand me like I understand you?

Hey you know, you've been on the news countless times.

You're famous!

The news constantly screams that you killed them, boys my age.

And boys who did the exact same as me!

You did it because of your mother and because of the carnival in your mind!

But whatever they say.

You're a nice teacher.

You're a very nice, passionate teacher and good at your job too!

You're friendly and full of love towards children.

Your heart is more pure and beautiful then that of any innocent human on this world.

From the first time we met...

I saw it, as if my eyes were open for the first time.

As if my eyes witnessed another human for the first time!

I saw you and you saw me and from that moment on we couldn't be apart anymore!

My brother, he still thought he could dance that idiotic dance.

He still thought I was caged by the past.

But to me my brother was dead already and that disgusting man with his stupid dance.

Still thought he had me where he wanted?

Even though he never finished the puzzle with me?!

I only want you, you and no one else.

That's why I need to make you mine!

That's why I need to leave and never let anyone else touch me again!

I came to you with an empty gun and an empty piece of paper.

"I don't need you anymore, I'm going back to my brother!

He's in New York, here's his note.

I've had enough of our little game.

My boss always orders ,the ones who attempt to free me, to kill them!

But this time I'll do it myself!

I'll kill you!"

that's what I said and then I tried to imitate the way your mother looked at you when she died by your hands.

Just the way you told me!

I tried to look at you like that , look like your mother did, before she was killed and blindfolded by you!

And as I hoped you were affected by that and you freed me!

I was yours and no one else's...

I can't help but smile at that!

And then laugh at you, the happiest way I ever did in my life!

You joined me after awhile.

You came to this world by yourself.

This world where we can be together!

And now we're both free.

We're enjoying each other's company

And we're finishing the jigsaw puzzle.

Slowly the pieces reveal ,

A happy small blonde boy who got a balloon from a laughing black haired boy.

What a beautiful puzzle!

... Adrian ...

It's fine kill me!

But after you kill me you have to

eat my dead body.

Eat it until every singly bone is clean!

So,

I will belong

entirely to you!

A 14 year old boy prostitute against his elder lover,

a teacher and a serial murderer.

Boy next door:

chapter 2, page 12, volume 1.


End file.
